Like Water On Ice
by LunaPax
Summary: Kel comes home and sings for the King. (ugh..that sounds REALLY lame) I think its a good fic though. I wrote on of the songs called "like water on ice" and theres something i really need your help with, at the bottem.


Lol- Yes I know I should be finishing chpt6 of WYWH, but I just can't think of anything! So… here is yet another writers block story.  
Disclaimer: What is the point of putting one up? Everyone knows that I don't own anything! Not even the song "They can say anything they want to say" which is by…. I don't know, if you know tell me!  
Like Water on Ice is copywrited to ME!!!!!! Not that anyone would want it but……  
Lol- um… I made up the song "like water on Ice" so it's not very good……  
  
  
Like Water On Ice  
By: wazzup girl  
  
17year old Kel sighed and checked herself in the mirror, again, as Lalasa fixed her waist long hair, laughing.  
"honestly Lalasa, I find nothing amusing about this."  
"Excuse me, Keladry, but a few years ago, wasn't I the one that was scared about guys? Your practically trembling from fear!" said Lalasa, sticking another bobby pin into her head, "I don't see why your so scared, you've only been gone for 4 years, the boys couldn't have changed too much!"   
Kel sighed, it was her first day back at the palace, from her 4 year schooling at "Lynne's Academy for Young Ladies." She had been sent there after completion of her 4th year as a page, in hopes that she might forget about becoming a knight and settle down, maybe even find a rich husband. But all the academy had done was make Kel skinnier, prettier, and A LOT less patient. She hadn't seen her friends for 4 years, and there was going to be a ball held that night. Of course, no one knew that Kel had returned, she made a point to keep that a secret, and Kel was planning to make her big entrance there.   
"Ow! Lalasa that hurts!" Kel reached up and grabbed the half bun that Lalasa was doing, which left the bottom half of her hair free to blow around, and it had the tendancy to wind up in front of her face.  
Lalasa laughed again, "didn't they teach you 'beauty is pain' in that school of yours?"  
Kel glared at herself in the mirror, "if I knew that beauty was going to be so much hassle, I never would have asked for it in the first place!"  
"I didn't know you had a choice in any of it, as a matter of fact, I think I remember having to tie you down while I put your makeup on for the first time."  
Kel laughed then, "Remember how the palace guards came in? I was screaming so loud they thought you were killing me!"  
The two girls continued to laugh as Lalasa finished her hair and they moved into the closet to find Kel's gown.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kel peered nervously out into the hallway. Her turquoise dress billowed around her as she scanned the corridor for any other pages or squires. When she was sure that no one was coming she stepped all the way out. * Now, if I remember correctly the main ball room was this way…* She started down toward the right end of the hallway, when she stopped herself. "Lalasa! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" Maids were allowed to come to the balls, as long as they stayed on the sidelines. Confident that Lalasa would follow, Kel walked down the hall and into the ballroom.   
Quickly Kel scanned the room for her old friends. Sure enough they were easy to spot. Owen was out in the middle of the dance floor with about 20 girls surrounding him. * Now THAT'S something I never thought I'd see* Owen looked pretty much the same, only much, much taller. Cleon was in a corner talking to Merric, they too had grown. Neal was with a beautiful young lady, who looked very uncomfortable as he performed sonnets for her, he was still basically the same, although more muscles. Seaver and the others were out dancing with different girls, and looking bored out of their minds. Kel looked toward the front of the room and found her big sister, Adie, gazing at her, a slight smirk on her face. Lalasa was whispering in her ear. Kel looked questionally at her, then turned and headed to the food tables.   
Just as Kel was finishing her 3rd glass of punch, the King stood, and all eyes focused on him.   
"I have been informed that an old friend has returned. This persons older sister has requested that this person should sing a few songs for us, in order to make up for our absent musical guest," King Jonathon cast a glance at a very frightened looking man in the corner, who looked like the ball organizer, then he looked straight at Kel, "Kel, would you come up here." It was a command, not a request, so Kel bowed and hurried up to the stage, ignoring the whispers from around her. She caught an occasional "tom boy," and "freak show" before she stepped up onto the platform.   
Glaring openly at her sister she grinned and said, "I will perform for you, but trust me, Adie's not going to get away with this." Kel cast a glance at her friends, who were staring at her speechlessly, before she started her song. "This first song I wrote, while at," she grunted, causing laughter to form, "finishing school. It's called 'Like water on Ice."  
  
"You look at me like I'm crazy,  
For bein' all alone  
For choosin' this looked down life,  
I guess I should have known,  
  
And I never wanted the trouble,  
No I never wanted the pain,  
I just wanted to live my life,  
But on my path there's nothing to gain…  
  
I'm solid as the ice,  
Spread upon the lake,  
And I'm as silent as the stone,  
For this is the life I take  
  
I've been called names, felt ashamed,  
Been driven to near death  
But I ain't gonna complain,  
Cause I have done my best  
  
But my rocks have held strong,  
And my ice still stands today,  
My barriers against cruel tides,  
And hammers from what they say,  
  
I should have known I'd be rejected,  
For trying something new,  
I wanted to prove a point,  
And I guess that I still do  
  
I ain't weak, no boy  
And I ain't tired from my roads  
And I'm not gonna give in,  
For I'm as solid as a stone,  
  
But if you pour water on the ice,  
It melts away real fast  
And if you smash that rock in pieces  
It's still gonna last  
  
And like water on ice I'm melting  
Changing, dying, renewing my birth  
Hoping one day I'll stay, forever this way,  
And never look back in my mirth  
  
Don't let no one step on your dreams,  
Don't let no one make you cry,  
Keep your faith, mind your caste,  
And live till the day you die,  
  
Yeah, live till the day you die"   
AN: And there you have it- the song by me!  
  
She finished, opened her eyes and found a very shock crowd. She grinned, *Don't look so surprised, YOU try going to Lynne's Academy and not learning how to sing! * "This second song I wrote during my years as a page here."  
  
"They can say anything they want to say   
Try to bring me down   
But I will not allow   
Anyone to succeed   
Hanging clouds over me  
And they can try hard to make me feel   
That I don't matter at all  
But I refuse to falter  
In what I believe   
Or lose faith in my dreams   
  
"'Cause there's a light in me  
That shines brightly  
They can try   
But they can't take that away from me   
From me   
  
"They can do anything they want to you   
lf you let them in   
But they won't ever win   
If you cling to your pride   
And just push them aside   
See   
I have learned there's an inner peace I own   
Something in my soul   
That they cannot possess   
So I won't be afraid   
And darkness will fade   
  
"'Cause there's a light in me   
That shines brightly   
They can try   
But they can't take that away from me   
  
"No   
They can't take this   
Precious love   
I'll always have inside me   
Certainly the Lord will guide me   
Where I need to go   
  
"They can say anything they want to say   
Try to break me down   
But 1 won't face the ground   
I will rise steadily   
Sailing out of their reach   
And l  
"Oh Lord   
They do try hard to make me feel   
That I don't matter at all   
But I refuse to falter   
In what I believe   
Or lose faith in my dreams   
  
"'Cause there's a light in me that shines brightly   
They can try   
But they can't take that away from me   
From me"  
  
Kel stepped off the stage, and walked over to her friends. "I am SO glad I'm home again!"  
  
  
And there you have it! Another writers block story! Not as good as "Kel's Helpful Advice," but oh well. Rate the fic, rate my song! Scale of 1-10, 1 being trash it, burn it, delete it, 10 being love it.  
  
I need your help! Even if you've never read "His Dark Materials" by Phillip Pullman, I would really appreciate it if you would sign this. Please use your first name (last name optional) and if you want you can include a short note to him. I'm hoping that 1000 signitures will convince him to write a sequel to "His Dark Materials". After I get at least 1000 I will print this out and send it to him! (That's gonna take A LOT of paper! ^_^) Thanks!  
  
1. Jayme- I hope this will convince you to right a sequel!  
  
  
Forward this to EVERYONE, then send their responses back to me! Thanks  



End file.
